DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA
by Fabii' Uchiha
Summary: Sakura se va a casar y sus 2 mejores amigas, Ino y Hinata le festejan su despedida de soltera en un bar, todo puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a kishimoto, lo he vuelto a publicar, porque también lo pueden encontrar en , solo que aquí esta algo cambiado el final, bueno para ya no aburrirlos les dejo la historia, espero les agrade.

"**Despedida de Soltera"**

—Vamos Sakura, es tu última noche soltera, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Ino

—Ino, ya abra tiempo para divertirnos, hoy quiero descansar, mañana será mi boda y no quiero estar cansada.

—Por favor Sakura, ya tendrás tiempo para descansar, solo vas a tener una noche de soltera, as lo por mi y por hinata, ¿Si?

—Suponiendo que acepto, a ¿donde iríamos? No tenemos nada planeado.

—Tú solo déjamelo a mí, Hinata pasara por nosotras a las 9, mientras arréglate ok.

Ya eran las 9 y afuera de la casa de Sakura, esperaba Hinata e Ino en un convertible color azul, a que su amiga de cabellera rozada saliera.

—Vamos Sakura, date prisa, la noche es joven, nosotras también, vamos a divertirnos- dijeron las 2 chicas ya cansadas al ver de que no se daba prisa su amiga.

Cuando Sakura salió, las 2 amigas quedaron sorprendidas al ver a su amiga, llevaba su cabello suelto que le llegaba a media espalda, planchado, con un mini vestido rojo de lentejuelas y zapatillas del mismo color.

—Valla Sakura, te vez hermosa- Dijeron ambas chicas.

—Gracias chicas, ustedes igual se ven bien.

Ambas chicas iban con un mini vestido, Ino llevaba uno de color azul rey, con zapatillas del mismo color, el vestido de Hinata era color negro, zapatillas negras.

—Sakura, ¡vamos a divertirnos!, nadie debe saber que te casaras o los espantaras- Al terminar de hablar le quito el anillo de compromiso a Sakura y lo guardo en la guantera del auto— Te lo devuelvo después de divertirnos- Dijo con una sonrisa picara

Ya había pasado un tiempo, desde que habían llegado, Hinata había encontrado a un chico con el que se estaba divirtiendo bailando, Ino estaba en la barra tomando algo con otro chico y Sakura ya se había aburrido, había bailado con algunos chicos, pero no le parecía muy divertido, no había algún chico que le llamara la atención, así que decidió irse, ya en la salida, choco con alguien que izo que callera al piso.

—Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo un chico de ojos negros, cabello negro con reflejos azules, de buen cuerpo, un poco más alto que Sakura.

Sakura quedo sorprendida ante tal belleza, había estado admirándolo que por poco se le olvida que seguía en el suelo —Que grosero eres-dijo y se levanto, cuando había comenzado a caminar, sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo algo conmigo?

—No te conozco y no voy con desconocidos.

—Si ese es el problema, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo soltándola del brazo y dándole la mano —Disculpa que te haiga tirado, estaba distraído, ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar algo conmigo?

Sakura le devolvió la mano—Mucho gusto Sasuke, yo soy Sakura Haruno, me gustaría poder aceptar tu invitación, pero es hora de que me valla, ya es tarde y necesito descansar.

—Por favor Sakura acepta solo un trago, yo me ofrezco irte a dejar.

—Ok solo un trago- No sabía ni por qué había aceptado aquel trago, a ella no le gustaba tomar, no sabía, nunca le había tomado el buen gusto, pero aquel chico le había gustado tanto así que no le importo.

Después de tomar un trago, Sakura estaba dispuesta a irse, pero al ver a Sasuke, se le quitaron las ganas y pidió otra copa.

—Creí que solo iba a ser una copa- Dijo Sasuke al ver que la peli rosa pedía una copa más.

—Si tanto te molesta, me voy a otra mesa, con alguien más, que amigos me sobran.

—No me molesta, al contrario, es todo un placer estar contigo- Siguieron tomando, hasta que los 2 se perdieron en el alcohol.

—Y dime Sakura, Una chica tan linda como tú, ¿Tiene una relación?

Sakura dudo en contestar esa pregunta, recordó lo que le avía dicho Ino, no le hubiera importado, decirle que estaba comprometida, que esa era su despedida de soltera, que mañana se casaba, pero no pudo, el era Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que esa oportunidad de estar con un hombre como él nunca más se le volvería a presentar.

—No tengo ninguna relación.

—Pero ¿Cómo una chica tan linda como tú, no tiene a nadie?

—Digamos que no me gusta tener una relación.

—Quizá es porque aun no ha llegado el indicado, ¿No lo has pensado?

—Pues no me gusta tener alguien a quien rendirle cuentas.

Así siguieron platicando, conociéndose el uno al otro.

En un oscuro pasillo de la disco se veía una pareja de amantes, comiéndose a besos, él la apego a su cuerpo acorralándola en la pared, estaba tocándola por debajo del vestido, ella solo jadeaba ante tal excitación que le proporcionaba el pelinegro.

—Sasuke, aquí no- el pelinegro entendió lo que quería decir, así que busco un cuarto, encontró una que era una bodega, pero no le importo, quería estar con Sakura.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa como si le quemara, y lo mismo izo Sakura, cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de quitarle su última prenda a Sakura, esta lo detuvo

—Sasuke, yo…aun no he estado con ningún hombre, por favor se gentil, no me lastimes.

Sasuke entendió y le quito sus bragas, comenzó a besarla, siguió así por un rato, después comenzó a lamer un pezón, repitió lo mismo con el otro, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sakura, comenzó a lamerla, ella solo se arqueaba de placer, hasta que Sasuke le pregunto a Sakura —¿Estas lista?- Sakura sin abrir los ojos asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla, se quedo quieto un rato al ver que comenzaban a salirle lagrimas a Sakura, comenzó las envestidas lentas y suaves, cuando Sakura se acostumbro al miembro de Sasuke, comenzó a moverse, cada vez más rápido, Sasuke ya no aguantaba más, así que al darse cuenta de que Sakura no sentía ningún dolor, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus envestidas, así pasaron la noche.

Sakura despertaba cansada y adolorida por lo pasado en la noche anterior, valla que nunca olvidaría su despedida de soltera, se vistió, fue a donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, antes de irse le dejo una nota a Sasuke, poco después el despertó, al ver que no estaba ella, se levanto preocupado y fue cuando vio la carta y la leyó.

_**"Sasuke, gracias por la grandiosa noche, nunca la olvidare, fuiste el primero hombre en mi vida, nunca te olvidare, fue lo mejor que experimente, espero y la haigas pasado bien, para mí fue lo mejor, quiero decirte que, este fue mi mejor regalo de despedida de soltera, fabuloso ¿no crees? Hoy me caso, por favor no me busques, te parecerá raro y quizá estúpido, pero te amo.**_

_**Siempre tuya. Sakura H."**_

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, ella le había dicho que no quería que la buscara, así que se cambio y se fue.

—Valla Sakura, sí que te divertiste anoche ¿verdad?- Dijo Ino que estaba ayudándola a ponerse su vestido de novia.

Sakura se quedo callada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no estaba arrepentida de lo sucedida, al contrario ahora estaba confundida, no sabía si en verdad quería casarse, si en verdad amaba a su prometido— Ino, por favor no digas nada de lo sucedido anoche.

—Claro que no Sakura, todo paso en la despedida de soltera, así que eso quedo atrás.

—Gracias Ino.

Cuando llego a la Iglesia, todos la estaban felicitando, todos estaban felices, espeto ella, Ino al darse cuenta, hablo con ella.

—Sakura, tan siquiera muestra un poco de felicidad, es tu boda amiga.

—Ino, no sé qué hacer, no quiero lastimar a Sai.

—No lo lastimarías, aun hay tiempo para arrepentirse, lo lastimarías mas si estas junto a él toda una vida entera, sabiendo que te casaste sin amor.

Cuando Ino termino de hablar, se abrieron las puertas de la Iglesia y comenzó la ceremonia.

—Sakura, que tienes mi flor de cerezo, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada Sai.

—Sai, aceptas a Sakura Haruno como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza como en la riqueza

—Sí, acepto

—Y usted Sakura Haruno, acepta a Sai como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza como en la riqueza.

—Yo…-Sakura no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía que decidir, no era nada fácil, hasta que pensó muy bien lo que iba a decidir—acepto- Dijo dudosa.

— ¿Hay alguien que se oponga?

De repente se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y Sasuke grito— Yo me opongo.

FIN

Bueno que les pareció, es mi primer fic, ojala y les haiga gustado, les gustaría que hiciera un epilogo 


	2. E P I L O G O

Discúlpenme, no tengo justificación que dar para no a ver actualizado, o mejor dicho crear el epilogo, ya tenía la idea, pero tenía flojerita jejee, pero pues aquí está.

Los personajes de Naruto© son propiedad de Kishimoto (:

●● **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA **

**®EPILOGO®**

—Sakura ¡date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

—Ino, cállate llegaremos a tiempo, además, ya es típico que la novia llegue tarde

—Si Sakura, pero si luego no te casas no nos eches la culpa a nosotras.

—Si Sakura, Ino tiene razón, la primera vez, fue porque conociste a Sasuke y ahora puede que sea porque Sasuke se canse de esperarte.

—Pero que tonterías dicen, por favor Ino y Hinata, mejor vámonos, porque empiezo a creer que las que tienen más miedo de que no me case son ustedes.

En la entrada de la iglesia estaba la gente amontonada, junto con el novio y el padrino esperando que la novia llegara.

—Sasuke, no quiero ser inoportuno, pero creo que te dejaron plantado.

—No digas estupideces Naruto, ella vendrá, yo lo sé.

—pero imagínate que te pase lo mismo que le paso a su casi ex esposo.

—A que te refieres Naruto.

—Imagínate, solo imagínate que en la despedida de soltera que le prepararon mi Hinata e Ino, ella hubiera conocido a otro hombre y …..

Naruto no pudo terminar su oración, fue callado con un fuerte golpe por parte de Sasuke.

—Cállate Naruto, no lo vuelvas a decir, Sakura no es cualquiera, que eso allá pasado conmigo, fue porque estábamos destinados a ser tal para cual.

—Está bien Sasuke, pero ya no me pegues que si me dolió.

En ese momento llego una hermosa carroza, de la cual bajaron 3 hermosas señoritas, una era Ino, llevaba un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, la segunda que bajo fue Hinata, ella iba vestida igual que Ino, porque las dos eran las damas de honor, y por ultimo bajo la novia, Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con hermosos adornos y un velo.

Todos entraron a la iglesia y la ceremonia avía comenzado.

—Sakura, tardaste mucho en venir- le susurro Sasuke a Sakura

—Disculpa Sasuke, pero acaso no sabes que es ya una tradición que la novia llegue tarde.

—Pero creí que ya no vendrías.

—Que ideas las tuyas ¿qué te izo creer eso?

—Es que el Teme, me dijo que tal vez en tu despedida de soltera, pudieras encontrar a alguien más.

—Pero que tonto eres Sasuke, no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tu, porque yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo Sakura.- En ese momento el padre los interrumpió.

—Sasuke Uchiha acepta a Sakura como esposa.

—Si acepto.

—Y usted Sakura Haruno acepta a Sasuke como esposo.

—Sí, acepto

— ¿Hay alguien que se oponga?... Bueno, entonces yo los declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Se escucharon aplausos y porras para los esposos, todos se trasladaron al recinto donde ya estaba todo listo para festejar la boda, ya avían pasado a felicitarlos y darles regalos los invitados, los recién casados se alejaron un poco de la gente.

—Toma Sakura.- Sasuke le entrego una cajita, Sakura la abrió y saco una llave

—Sasuke gracias, pero ¿para qué es?

—Esa es la llave de nuestra casa, ese es mi regalo para ti.

—Gracias Sasuke, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, quizá no sea lo que tu esperabas, pero…

—Sakura no importa que sea, viniendo de ti es bueno.

—Es que yo, bueno pues, ¡estoy embarazada!

Sasuke se quedo callado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, seria papá, tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo donde estaba toda la gente, tomo el micrófono y la gente se fue acercando.

—Buenas noches a todos los invitados, me da gusto que estén conmigo en este momento de mi vida, no todos los días te casas, pero quiero compartir con ustedes un momento muy especial, mi esposa no me pudo dar mejor regalo de bodas que darme la noticia que ¡seremos papas!

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura y le dio un largo pero dulce beso en los labios todos aplaudieron.

_**FIN.**_

Bien pues que les pareció, díganmelo en los reviews ¿va? Aclaro, quizá esta algo loca, pero es lo que pude hacer, bueno lo más rápido que pude, (: Espero que les allá gustado, (:


End file.
